Drinking containers have been around for millennia due to the fact that both mankind and the animal kingdom each require water for life. Chilled drinking containers, developed more recently, provide insulation—usually around the outside perimeter of the container—in order to maintain the temperature of the fluid in the container. The present invention features a dual chamber drink container system for chilling and containing liquid in at least one chamber. Both chambers may contain different fluids and are kept separately from each other.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.